1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for browsing computer networks such as the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d). More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for recording a collaborative Web browsing session and the replay of a collaborative Web browsing session on the display of a computer connected to a server through a network.
2. Related Art
The Internet is comprised of a vast number of world-wide interconnected computers and computer networks. These interconnected computers exchange information using various services such as electronic mail (xe2x80x9cemailxe2x80x9d), Gopher, telnet, file transfer protocol (xe2x80x9cFTPxe2x80x9d), and the Web. The Web allows a computer that is connected to the Internet to access data that is stored on other interconnected computers. The data available on these interconnected computers is divided up into segments that are colloquially referred to as xe2x80x9cWeb pages.xe2x80x9d The data collected together on a Web page is not restricted to a textual format. The data can be graphical, audio, moving picture, or any other compatible multi-media source. Users gain access to Web pages by using an application program known as a xe2x80x9cbrowser.xe2x80x9d Thus, an individual using a computer connected to the Internet can browse through various Web pages existing on computers around the world.
The ubiquitous nature of the Internet facilitates its use as a business tool. Accordingly, many Web pages are devoted to providing product marketing information and taking sales orders. Additionally, the Web can be used as a communication tool between a sales representative and a potential customer. For example, a collaborative Web browsing system can be used to allow a sales person to guide a potential customer through a predetermined set of Web pages that comprise a sales presentation. This is accomplished by allowing the sales person to control the potential customer""s Web browser. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,791 (xe2x80x9cthe ""791 patentxe2x80x9d), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The ""791 patent provides a collaborative Web browsing system and method for allowing a first computer connected to the Web to cause the browsers of one or more second computers simultaneously connected to the Web to display certain predetermined Web pages or presentation slides as directed by the first computer. The problem is that often it is desirable for the user of the first computer (xe2x80x9cPresenterxe2x80x9d) to be able to record and save the presentation so that the one or more second computers (xe2x80x9cClientxe2x80x9d) can view the presentation at a later time.
For example, if a sales person scheduled a collaborative Web browsing session in order to show additional products that complement existing products, any customer that was unable to attend would miss the presentation. In order for the sales person to present the additional products to the absent customers, the sales person would have to schedule and present another collaborative Web browsing session.
Another example of this problem arises when the potential customers are unknown at the time of the collaborative Web browsing session. In this case, once the sales person ascertains who the potential customers are, additional time and resources are required for the sales person to present the session a second time. Furthermore, the potential exists for the sales person to have to present the collaborative Web browsing session a third and possibly more times.
Yet another example of this problem arises when the collaborative Web browsing session presents critical information. In such a case, an attendee may need to experience the presentation again in order to absorb the dense content. Furthermore, someone who was unable to attend may need to experience the presentation in order to get up to speed with the critical information. Unfortunately, if the presenter is no longer available, it is likely that the individual in later need of the presentation will be unable to view the presentation.
Therefore, the problem is that a collaborative Web browsing session cannot be viewed after the initial live interactive session. Furthermore, there is no way to allow a collaborative Web browsing session to be reviewed at a later time. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to address these problems inherent in a collaborative Web browsing session.
As recognized by the present invention, it is desirable for the Presenter in a collaborative Web browsing session to be able to record the presentation for playback at a later time. Additionally, it is desirable for all of the elements of the presentation to be recorded including audio, predetermined slides and web pages, and dynamically integrated regions of the Presenter""s display. An example of a method to dynamically integrate a region of the Presenter""s display is found in the above referenced AppView Patent application. This would allow a sales presentation to be viewed by an absentee customer. It would also allow a presentation to be viewed by a future customer who was not known at the time of the presentation. Additionally, it would allow any other person, who attended the live presentation or not, to replay the collaborative Web browsing session for edification or business purposes. Thus, as recognized by the present invention, it is possible to provide a data structure on a computer readable medium that enables the replay of a previously recorded collaborative Web browsing session.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a data structure on computer readable medium that records the events of a collaborative Web browsing session, thus allowing the later replay of the previously recorded collaborative Web browsing session. Another feature of the present invention is to provide a data structure on computer readable medium that can playback a previously recorded collaborative Web browsing session with real time correlation between the recorded audio and visual events. Yet another benefit of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use and cost-effective system and method for a first computer to cause a second computer to display images and play sounds recorded at a previous time by the first computer. Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide a data structure on a computer readable medium that can archive the audio and visual data events in a real time collaborative Web browsing session and allow access to that data such that the archives can be replayed at a later time.
A computer program product includes a program means stored on a computer readable medium that is readable by a digital processing system. As intended by the present invention, the computer program product is realized in a machine component that causes the digital processing system to perform method steps to enable a first computer to direct the browser of one or more second computers. As further intended by the present invention, the computer program product is realized in a machine component that causes a control site computer to record and archive a collaborative Web browsing session. Stated differently, a machine component establishes a computer program product for performing method steps to enable a control site computer to record the audio and visual components of a collaborative Web browsing session and archive that data as a session that is available for playback at a later time.
As disclosed in detail below, the present computer performable instructions include notifying the control site computer to begin recording the session, sending the session data to the control site computer in audio and visual data format, storing the audio and visual data on the control site computer, notifying the control site computer to stop recording the session, and merging the audio and visual data together on the control site computer. In a preferred embodiment, the data merged together into one playback file is made available on the control site computer for later viewing. The computer program product is also disclosed in combination with the digital processing apparatus, and in further combination with the computer network.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method is disclosed for allowing a control site computer to record and archive the audio and visual components of a collaborative Web browsing session. The method includes notifying the control site computer to start recording. In alternative embodiments, and as disk space becomes more plentiful, each collaborative Web browsing session could be automatically recorded, thus eliminating this step. The method further includes sending the audio and visual data elements to the control site computer. In a preferred embodiment, this data is sent using the HTTP protocol over the Web. Additionally, the method includes storing the audio and visual data elements on the server and merging those elements together when the control site computer receives a stop recording notice. In an alternative embodiment, the control site computer could merge the audio and visual data elements as they are received, eliminating the need to merge the data upon completion of the session.
In still another aspect, a system is disclosed for allowing a control site computer to record and archive for later replay, the audio and visual components that comprise a collaborative Web browsing session. The system includes, at a first computer, logic means for notifying the control site computer to begin recording the session, and logic means for transmitting the audio and visual data components of the session. At the control site, logic means are provided for separately storing the audio and visual data elements and logic means for merging the audio and visual data into an archive file available for playback. Also at the control site, the system includes logic means for transmitting a replay of the session from the archive file to a second computer. At the second computer, they system includes logic means for requesting the playback of the archive file and logic means for displaying the visual data elements and playing the audio elements of the session.